Creeped Out
by Arkosic
Summary: Naruto's High School life is turning downhill- thanks to a group of new students who call themselves 'Taka'. To make matters worse, the diligent and somewhat moody Sasuke decides that he is better off with them. The raven uncharacteristically starts to skip class- and when he does turn up, he is covered in cuts and bruises. During these disappearances Team Taka are never with him..
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a bit of a surprise, and was based on a TV show called 'Creeped Out' on CBBC. The characters are in character mostly except for Sakura (who I changed to my ideal version)._

 **DISCLAIMER: I own no content posted and am making no money off this work**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

'History is full of great male friendships. Julius Cesar and Mark Anthony. John Adams and Thomas Jefferson. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Joseph Haydn. But what does it mean to call someone your best friend? Friendship isn't about what you get from someone, but what you give to them. A-'

'If I give you a thump will that make us friends?'

The class erupted into laughter.

'Quieten down, kids,' A teacher with grey long hair spoke with an obvious annoyed tone in his voice. 'Suigetsu. Try to zip it or detention okay?'

A grunt was heard from the boy who caused the breakout of giggles. He resigned to his original position of leaning back into his chair with a nonchalant air about him, hands shoved in pockets. With a flick of his pale blue shoulder-length hair, he muttered something under his breath that sounded much like the word 'dumbass'.

The teacher whose name was Kakashi Hatake beckoned for the boy at the front of the class to continue his presentation.

'A friend is always there for you, no matter what. They accept you for who they are, and help you become who you should be. Friendship means lending your shoulder for someone to cry on.  
Friendship means being comfortable around each other without even talking.  
Friendship means being able to tell each other anything and keeping those secrets.  
Friendship means being honest with each other no matter what. That's what friendship means to me. In the words of Kobayashi Issa-'

'Thank you, for that Naruto,' Kakashi said. 'You can sit down now.'

'But Kakashi-Sensei! I still have to recite my haiku! I practised it by heart last night and I-'

'Don't worry Naruto- you've gained enough points just now to pass comfortably in this section. We still need to get through the other presentations.'

'But- '

'Maybe another time, okay? Please.' The older man spoke wearily, tiredness heard in his voice as well as seen on his face. 'Ok, Karin Uzumaki- you're up. And stop rolling your eyes unless you want to do it in front of Tsunade Kocho-Sensei.'

While he had made the compromise, he secretly hoped that the blonde child wouldn't bring it up again. He couldn't deal with the young Uzumaki's enthusiastic poem reading at ten in the morning- the **only time** his class took place. Although, having thought that, he couldn't _help_ but feel sorry for the kid- who was now slowly making his way to his seat wearing a more than sad expression on his face.

 _Naruto Uzumaki had had it hard in his life._

With the exception of Sasuke Uchiha, no other student in the whole of Grade 10 had lost both of their parents- the both of whom Kakashi was homeroom teacher to. And as his mind wandered, he remembered back to the previous term where he was handing out slips of paper in preparation of Parents' Evening. He had **also remembered** the misplaced looks of only two pupils during the whole affair.

 _One less obvious than the other, heh. I never know what that boy is thinking._

Still, due to similar misfortune, the two boys had kindled a sort of friendship ( _if you could call it that, Kakashi thought_ ) despite their Difference-Between-Sky-and-Earth personalities. However, it seemed that it just _wasn't_ written in the stars for Naruto to have any sort of long lasting happy relationship. Just at the beginning of the new term that started last week, three students from the other half of the year group were moved int from O H A. Kakashi wasn't one to get involved in student drama- in fact, he couldn't _care less_ about the troubled social lives of angsty overreacting teenagers- but somehow, the new trio had managed to get the Uchiha on their side- leaving the blonde-haired boy all alone again. And more than he'd like to admit, Kakashi felt a tang of relatability-and _even responsibility_ \- in regard to Naruto's bonds with others, as he too had to experience many people exiting their way out of his life.

'Hey teach'- Karin folded her arms- 'I'm done.'

Hatake was snapped back from his reminiscing by the other Uzumaki's declaration. He gestured for her to return to her seat, while he made his way to take his normal place at the front of the class. As he scrubbed the blackboard with the eraser that sat on the sill, he simultaneously wrote the names of the next presenters in order with his other hand.

'Right, now class.' He placed the eraser down and ran a hand through his hair before pointing to the board again.

'Since we're going in reverse alphabetical order, the next to present in the coming Thursday will be the following: Tayuya Tanaka. Riku Sarutobi. Jugo Okada. Azami Ogawa. Sai Nakamura. TenTen Mori. And Mirai Mori.

'Hang on, sensei.' It was TenTen who spoke. 'Why isn't Sasuke doing it?'

'Thank you for your concern, Miss Mori, but Sasuke recieved the highest grades out of all students last term. His credit is high enough that he doesn't need to do this assignment.'

'What?! Since when was that allowed?' This time it was a brown-haired boy who spoke through pouted lips. 'If I knew that I would have tried harder last term.'

'I **told you** this last term, Kankuro. Perhaps if you'd spend less time _doodling_ over your arms you would pay more attention to what I say. Plus you should have given a hundred percent regardless. Let this be a lesson to you.' The sensei's intent was not to embarrass the teenager, nor to set off the class in laughter, but both happened anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'You're _so lucky_ Ino!' Sakura said. 'You've got yours out the way and done with!'

'Mmh, but I had less time to prepare. Besides, at least you still have a week.'

'I guess…but I'm conflicted on what topic to choose-'

'How about something medicine related? That's always been a passion of yours. Plus there's _loads_ to talk about. It'll be easy for you to score high.'

'Yeah…I think I _will_ go for that! Thanks, Ino-oh one sec!' The pink haired girl stopped packing her things at her own desk and went towards Sasauke's one (before Ino had the chance to protest) when she saw that he was about to leave. As she arrived, he stopped to give her a look- one that started at confused and ended at irritated as if he figured out what was coming.

'Your face during Naruto's presentation'- Sakura continued- 'was utterly hilarious.'

He raised an eyebrow.

'It's like you could physically draw the guilt from out of your face Sasuke!'

'Stop lying,' Sasuke hissed.' And stop staring at others' faces when someone else is performing. Isn't that basic manners?'

It was funny to see Sasuke this irked, Sakura thought to herself. But _he_ was the one that needed to stop lying. To himself.

'Listen Sasuke, I know it's difficult for you to tell people your emotions and blah blah, but you really hurt Naruto's feelings! Are those new guys really that more fun to hang out with? It's obvious from your face that you're regretting this.'

'Maybe you should concentrate on your upcoming presentation, seeing as you didn't score high enough last term.' Sasuke snapped before quickly leaving the room to walk down the corridor-either because he didn't want to continue the conversation, or because he wanted to avoid the fist of fury that he knew was coming after saying that last sentence.

* * *

 _Took my time for an update lmao. Don't know why I decided to start writing in the busiest year of my life XD_

 _So Sasuke has ended the friendship in this AU as well and is feeling guilty over it...nothing new I guess lol. Team Taka (I love them they needed more screen time kishi!) aren't so great in a class. They have never been in school before ofc- the poor kids. The haiku that Naruto tried /so hard/ to learn will be revealed next lesson!_


	2. Chapter 2

The haikus in this chapter can be found online (Issa Kobayashi 1819). If you want more interpretation, blogs like **liliputreview** and **wawaza** are great places to get more info about this fascinating poet.

Ok enough of the promotion lol, this chapter is a bit sad :/

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything including translations and am making no dosh off this work/

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto was sitting by his favourite tree at lunch time. It wasn't a big tree, but its trunk was comfortably wide enough to hold the entire width of his back as he leaned against it. It was his favourite tree, because it was a cherry blossom tree. A cherry blossom tree which reminded him of the haiku he was going to perform in class:

 ** _hana no kage_**

 ** _aka no tanin wa_**

 ** _nakari keri_**

 ** _'_** _in Cherry blossom shade_

 _no one an utter_

 _stranger'_

But unlike in the haiku, there were strangers everywhere. Placing the cup of instant ramen that rested in his left hand onto the grass, he glanced around him. Everyone save a few were with other people. Be it in cliques or in duos, almost every student was with or had their own friends. Even those who were alone were by their own choice-they hadn't been purposely excluded and could go to whoever, whenever they wanted. For example, Shikamaru Nara from Class O(who Naruto could see sleeping quite comfortably on a bench), and Sai Nakamura from his own class who prioritised perfecting his artwork (currently working on something alone on the outside tables) sometimes hung out with Ino Yamanaka and her childhood friend Choji Akimichi.

Said blonde girl and chubby boy could be seen with Sakura Haruno and TenTen Mori, casually standing in a semi-circle by the new extension of the science building. Looking at her, Ino seemed to be complaining about something as her furrowed brows were accompanied by a frown and dramatic waving arms. _Choji's not paying attention,_ Naruto thought, as the Akimichi seemed despaired on having found out that there was nothing more of the chip packet that he _was_ eating after turning it on its head. TenTen, who stood directly opposite Choji, had an empathetic-slash-nervous smile on her face, as if she felt sorry for what happened but was afraid of what was **_going to happen next_** _if_ she _didn't_ calm down Yamanaka.

 _And as for Sakura…_

Sakura was one of the few people who every so often made effort to talk to Naruto. On the first day of class, she had offered to partner with him during discussions when she saw him desperately looking around for a buddy to talk with. After that and other occasions, he wanted to be involved with her further. But she, as a girl, had her own friends and Naruto didn't want to bother or drag her down more than he already thought he did. _Besides,_ he thought, _she more than does her part_ _for someone I only have classes with thrice a week._ Looking at her now, she was trying to hold back bubbly giggles- TenTen had pulled out chocolate-stained earphones from her pocket, obviously caused by the chocolate bar that followed suit.

 _Sakura…_

Naruto liked Sakura. And Sakura, no matter how much she tried to hide it, had feelings for Sasuke that were obvious to Naruto. Even though he didn't have many close connections with people, the Uzumaki could tell what the bonds others had were made of. _Perhaps it was the result of looking on in from the outside_ , he thought. But Sakura had never once even _suggested_ what she felt for the Uchiha, to him- nor anyone else for that matter. Naruto didn't know was why that was. What the reason he didn't know was this: because Sakura Haruno was smart and practical. And she knew that what she felt for Sasuke Uchiha was neither.

'Hey, Uzumaki! Heads up!'

A soccer ball was thrown at Naruto, and before he had the chance to react, it hit him on his left cheek as well as out of his thoughts. His fingers stumbled as he tried to catch it before it fell into his lap, but was unsuccessful. He looked up to find the perpetrator standing less than two metres away from him.

Suigetsu Hozuki.

He wasn't alone but was with his usual gang of Jugo and Karin (as well as the new addition Sasuke), which was named by themselves 'Taka'. It meant hawk in Japanese, and rumours thought the label came about as the group liked to prey on the weaker three boys were wearing their soccer team uniform, and Naruto figured out that they were coming back from their practice. Karin was dressed in her usual shirt and skirt but held a gym bag that suggested she was going to a cheerleading session later on.

The reason the group (with the exception of Sasuke) held so much influence and dominance in their year group was because of their talent when it came to sport. It was rare for First Years to hold regular positions in sport clubs. But because of their exceptionalism, nobody dared to oppose the trio as unfortunately, in High Schools (as Naruto found out), making the sport's team was everything that guaranteed you as place as a Very Important Person.

'Who was he staring at anyway?' Jugo questioned, to no one in particular. Much to Naruto's relief, there was no one left in his previous gaze's direction as the four by the science building had dispersed.

'H-here,' Naruto stood up quickly and clumsily threw the soccer ball back, so it landed in Suigetsu's right hand.

The unit laughed. Even if everyone else's was a loud outburst and Sasuke's was a slight snort, his laugh still hurt Naruto the most.

'That…wasn't bad huh? Maybe, I don't know, if you guys need someone else for the group, I-I could-'

'Hey now, it's called a TEAM, dunce. And we're full up.' Suigetsu turned his back as he said that, causing Jugo to snicker and Karin to triumphally 'hmph' as she placed her hands on her hips. As the purple-eyed leader began to walk off, the original members of the clique followed suite. Sasuke gave a weak smirk just before he too turned, but not before shifting his gaze around uncomfortably in Naruto's direction.

'Wait! How could I forget! What's this eh?!' Hozuki stopped in his tracks after no more than seven steps, holding a piece of crumbled paper that, much to Naruto's horror, looked _way_ too familiar _._

 _When did he…?_

'Friendship means lending your shoulder for someone to cry on. Friendship means being comfortable around each other without even talking! Friendship means being able to tell each other anything and keeping those secrets blah bleh bleh…

'Oh wait! Let's get to the interesting part! This Haiku right here! You said you learned it by heart, so what's it doing on the paper then liar?

'You weren't going to cheat were you, eh?'

The Uzumaki felt his stomach churn. 'I-in case I forgot.' His words were barely audible.

'What, you couldn't even learn three lines?' Karin jeered. 'That's _pathetic_ Naruto!'

'Aw, come on, Karin, go easy on him. Aren't you distantly related or something?' Suigetsu's sarcasm was accompanied by an equally sarcastic frown.

The red-haired Uzumaki crossed her arms, clearly irritated by the boy's remark. 'You got distant right,' she muttered, looking to her side.

'Anyways Naruto, you're in luck!' Suigetsu chimed. 'I have my own haikus for you right here. Want to hear it?'

Naruto mumbled something that sounded like 'not really'.

'Whaaat? And after all that effort I spent memorising them for you! Well, tough. You're going to hear it anyways.' Suigetsu cleared his throat dramatically and stuck his arms behind his back for emphasis. He read the following:

 _'leisure time  
in cherry blossom shade  
picking fights'_

'Or do you prefer…'

He recited the second:

 _'get ready to die_

 _get ready to die_

 _so say the cherry blossoms'_

The blonde-haired boy felt sick to his stomach. Fortunately for him and as if it were on his side, the school bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Teachers popped out of buildings making sure that the students didn't dawdle on their way to class.

'Saved by the bell,' he heard Jugo grunt, as he dragged his feet towards his next lesson.

* * *

 _Poor boi Naruto. Sigh, Taka just don't know when to stop, do they? In the upcoming chapters we'll find out why they act the way to do. The story also spices up a bit :)))_

 _ **P.S:** Does anyone feel sorry for Sasuke or is the guilt rightfully punishing him XD_


End file.
